galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth Center Accident
Birth Center Accident No man (or Saresii made system) is perfect and the Saresii Birth Centers of Sares 2 support the procreation of an entire species. In rare cases it comes to so called Birth Center Accidents: when a child is created from the wrong DNA sample inputs Two Saresii sign a Long term relationship contract 1 Part of this long term commitment contract is the permit to order up to three kids from a Saresii Birth Center.2 The samples are accidently mixed up with other gene material donors, or the child created is not genetically related to the parents that ordered the child. In such a case the parents do not have to accept the child and can order a new one. This happens in about 1:500,000 births.5 The parents are of course asked if they want the child and about 80 % do. It leaves about 110 -112 such children each year. They are raised in one of the five Monasteries (of the Gray Cat, Red Cat, Black Cat,White Cat,Gold Cat societies). when a child is created and the records of the donor parents are lost. In rare cases it happens that the record of the donor parents are lost and none of the child ordering parents of that time period missing a child or have matching DNA. This is very rare and happens maybe 5-10 times per year. These children are raised in one of the five Monasteries (of the Gray Cat, Red Cat, Black Cat,White Cat,Gold Cat societies). when the machines create a second child from the DNA samples provided It occationally happens that two Arti Wombs recieve the same DNA matrix samples and begin the grow process. Since much of the process is automated and as long as there are no health problems or technical problems arise, the twin is usually only discovered around the 8th month. When the Pre nat doctor checks the vitals. This accident process is not completely unwanted and most parents consider the twin birth a great stroke of luck. 1000 -1200 Twins are born this way each year and only very few are rejected. These children are raised in one of the five Monasteries (of the Gray Cat, Red Cat, Black Cat,White Cat,Gold Cat societies). when the Donor Saresii die or file for partner ship seperation. When both Donors die before the child is delivered (Very rare but it can happen) Or when the Long Term parnter ship is annuled and the committment is rejected. While it is usually a Felony to break a long term commitment contract after a Child is ordered. Union Courts may hear arguments and agree to an anullment. These children are raised in one of the five Monastery run orphanages (of the Gray Cat, Red Cat, Black Cat,White Cat,Gold Cat societies). 1 Saresii partnership contracts have been replaced by Union Legal partnership and marriage contracts, but these are essentially the same. 2 There are no Union restrictions or laws regarding naturally procreated children. However Union and Saresii laws puts restrictions on how many arti womb children can be ordered by a family. Union Artificial Procreation Act of 3595 states that the act of external artificial procreation makes the decission to receive children too easy and the creation of sentient life should be a carefully considered act, where the parties 3 involved know the commitment they need to make. 3 The same act requires the participation of at least two sentient beings4 committed to a long term civil union of at least 20 standard years4 4 Union Civil law recognizes many civil Union partnerships and up to 20 partners may enter into a Family nucleus contract or Civil Union Contract. Contracts with more partners must be species and civilization based (Only few species know civil unions with more than 20 beings forming the core of a family like unit. Among them are the Dai, the Wakuni Pobo and the Wurgus) The duration of the Contract must minimum three years longer than it takes for the youngest Arti Womb Child to gain adulthood (adulthood in its species and society) 5 560,000 births per day = 280,000,000 per Standard Union Year = 560 Wrong DNA Input Children Category:Union Society